Hopes, Dreams, Wishes
by burning happiness
Summary: A collection of Percy Jackson and the Olympians one-shots. Hope you enjoy. Rated T, just to be safe. There will be a variety of different pairings from PJO in this collection, but right now, it seems to be mainly Percabeth. You can blame the fact that they're my OTP.
1. The Birthday Wish

**A/N: So, because today is AUGUST 18, I decided to do a short birthday story. Happy 18****th**** Percy!**

**This will be the first in a collection of PJatO one-shots, just so you know. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS; CREDIT TO RICK RIORDAN**

Percy Jackson was celebrating his eighteenth birthday with his parents, Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, Thalia and Grover. Everyone was over at his house, hanging out, having fun, talking and laughing.

"I can't believe it," Annabeth told him, "I can still remember when I first met you."

"Same," Rachel added, "You were trying to convince me that your sword was a pen." Everyone laughed at Rachel's comment.

"Yeah, that trip to Hoover Dam was just hilarious," Grover added.

"We kept on telling Zoe we wanted some dam French fries and she didn't get it at all," Thalia said.

"What do you expect from a girl that old?" Nico asked.

Then, all of the lights went out and all of them started to look around suspiciously. Sally quickly emerged from the kitchen with Paul holding a massive blue birthday cake with 18 candles, and from behind them, Percy could see Posiedon standing there, beaming at him. He didn't expect him to come, and was even more shocked when the 12 other major Olympian gods followed him out of the kitchen.

Percy was smiling like crazy, and his mom and Paul placed the cake in front of him. As the bunch was singing happy birthday, Annabeth looked at him, and kissed him in the candlelight. He heard a click and knew that his mom had just snapped a picture of the two of them, but that was okay, because he wanted to remember this moment forever. When everyone had stopped singing, he closed his eyes to make a wish, but he didn't know what to wish for.

Because everything he wanted was right here.

**Like it? R&R if you want. :) **

**-littlemissreadaholic**


	2. The Dream

**Welcome to Hopes, Dreams, Wishes, a collection of PJatO one-shots. I really hope you enjoy them! I'm aiming for about 50 chapters, so if you want to stay up to date on this story, don't forget, if you want, to favorite, follow, ect. Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns PJatO.**

**Dream**

Annabeth was screaming. The Cyclops was gaining on them. It was swinging its club madly at her and Percy. They couldn't fool it. No matter how much Annabeth tried, she couldn't figure out a way to beat it. It was like it knew her every move, her every attack, her next step, it was taking the upper hand that she and Percy needed to survive this fight.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, "duck!" Annabeth tumbled onto the ground and silently prayed to the gods that they survive, that they would find a way out of what seemed to be a mass patch of barren land, and felt air swoosh over her head. It had just missed her, but she knew that she couldn't keep taking chances like that. One unlucky swing and she was done. She would never be able to survive a blow like that.

Just a few moments later, she saw something whizzing out of the forest, a Pegasus.

"Percy! Look!" Annabeth shouted, "we need to get out of here!"

Percy looked in her direction and his eye caught the Pegasus. He sprinted towards her and the Pegasus, grabbed her hand as he caught up to her, and hauled her up onto the winged horse.

She gripped his waist as they flew across the sky, and just when she thought everything was going to be okay, a rock came flying toward them.

"Duck!" Annabeth shouted, as she and Percy moved out of the way of the flying rock, but it hit the Pegasus' head and they both went spiralling down.

Annabeth woke up in a hospital gown, in a comfy bed. She tried to sit up, but her head ached, and when she went to hold it, all she felt were bandages around her blond hair. She looked at her arm, bruised and also bandaged up in a cast.

She took a look at the bed beside her and found a bloody, bandaged Percy Jackson there, eyes open. He had a cast on his right arm, as well as his left leg and bandages on his head, too. The bandages on his head were blood red.

She slowly stood up, cautious of her head, but she didn't really care. All that mattered was that the two of them had made it out alive.

"So, Wise Girl," Percy said, heaving in each breath in what seemed to be excrutiating pain, "we're both here, and this isn't Elysium, so I think we're good."

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain, we're alive. And I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you t-" Percy started to speak but he couldn't finish. He started breathing heavier as if it was the last breath he took, but she knew it wouldn't be. He was fine. She knew it. He had to be.

Then, Annabeth heard one long and steady beep. It wouldn't go away. Her eyes drifted to his mouth, which had stopped moving, and his eyelids that were slowly closing. No, no, no! He couldn't die on her. She grabbed his shoulders and started to shake them.

"Percy!" She cried, "Percy, please don't die on me. PLEASE! PLEASE. Percy! No!"

Annabeth screamed at him, but the lifeless body wouldn't move. Doctors came rushing in, and Annabeth couldn't see anymore. Her tears were blurring her vision. This could NOT be happening. They were supposed to grow old and have a family together and… wait. Did she just hear something?

"Annabeth?" a voice called out. It was distant, but she could tell that it was Percy's. Her mind was playing tricks on her. But she heard it again.

"Annabeth. Annabeth, wake up."

Annabeth slowly opened her eyes to face the sea green ones that she knew so well. It was Percy. He was alive. And she was gripping his shoulders, shaking them like they were as lifeless as they were in her dream.

"Percy," she whispered, "you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. But you definitely aren't. You were grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said, burying her face in his neck, "and I'm glad that that's all it was."

**Thanks for reading! R&R. **


	3. The Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters; credit to Rick Riordan.**

**The Fight**

Percy was in the kitchen, yelling at Annabeth, a fight that had gone on for long enough. Annabeth was just about to tell him to calm down when-

"You know what, Annabeth? I just can't take this anymore. You're always telling me what to do, or that I'm doing something wrong."

"Seaweed Brain that's not true."

"NO! Don't 'Seaweed Brain' me." Percy yelled at her.

"But, Percy, you're overreacting!"

"No! Just get out! Get out of this apartment."

That was the last straw. She couldn't take it anymore. Usually she would try to stay and rationalize with him, but she was sick of it.

"Fine! I'll just leave," she shouted. "And I'm not coming back," she whispered to herself.

Annabeth slammed the door behind her. She ran down the hallway right to the stairs. She didn't even care that the elevator could be faster, she just needed to get out of the building. She sprinted down the stairwell and out into the lobby. She pushed the front doors open and ran down the street, seating herself onto a bench as she started to cry.

She couldn't believe it, the fight they just had. It wasn't their first fight, but it was the first fight they had that didn't end in either one apologizing. The first one where it had gotten so bad that she left.

She was breathing heavily, still crying, when she felt an arm on her shoulder. She knew that it was Percy, but she didn't want anything to do with him at the moment. She threw his hand off of her shoulder and started running down the street. Then, a hand pulled her back. She turned around and ran right into Percy, who was grasping her hand, not wanting her to force his hand out of hers.

"Annabeth, just listen," he said, "I didn't mean it. I was just angry."

"Percy, what happened today?" she asked. She could tell that he was worked up. "You're never that angry."

"I- It's just- you know what, never mind. I'm sorry I exploded like that. I'm the luckiest guy on earth to have you, and I- I probably just blew it. You probably never want to talk to me again," he told her.

"No, please don't say that, Percy. I love you, I truly do. I got a little worked up, too. I ran out here. Probably would have made it to Olympus if you hadn't seen me crying."

"Annabeth, I will never leave you. Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do, Seaweed Brain." The two of them giggled and as they started to kiss, it started to rain. And it wasn't just a drizzle, it was a full on downpour. Percy ripped off his jacket and threw it over her head, lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her back to the apartement, giggling and laughing. He set her down when they entered their apartement again, and he looked at her, and whispered three words in her ear.

"I love you."

Then he ripped the jacket off of her head and shook his wet hair, spraying her with water. Annabeth shrieked, Percy laughed and picked her up once again, throwing her onto the couch, and then proceeding to fall over and onto her. Annabeth shrieked again, but Percy only hauled her up from underneath him and kissed her.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."


	4. Embarrassed

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO; Rick Riordan does.**

Embarrassed

Annabeth was in her room, when she heard voices outside in the hall. Specifically, it was the unmistakable screaming voices of her two brothers arguing.

"One minute," she grumbled and walked out of her room and into the hallway.

"You're a potato!"

"No, you're a potato!"

"Your face is a potato!"

"You're not even a potato! You're just friends with one!"

"You're a tomato!"

"BOYS!" Annabeth shouted, causing her two brothers to turn and face her. "What are you two arguing about?"

"He called me a potato!" Bobby shouted.

"But you started it!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Even though the boys were both 10, they still bickered like they were 5 sometimes. Then, just as she was about to interrupt their second argument, Percy walked out of her bedroom.

"Percy!" the boys shouted, and ran over to hug him.

"Hey, Bobby, Matthew," Percy told them. Just like normal, the boyfriend gets more attention than the stepsister. "What were you two arguing about?"

"Matthew called me a potato," Bobby said sincerely.

"But you started it," Matthew said again.

"Just don't argue, okay? It's not fun," Percy told them.

"Okay!" the boys agreed.

"Go back and play," Percy told them. The two boys turned around and ran back down the hall, but then Matthew snickered.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked. The two boys turned around.

"When are you and Annabeth going to get married?" Bobby blurted out.

"Pardon me?" Annabeth demanded.

"When are you and Annabeth going to get married? She talks about you all the time." Matthew said.

"I do not!" Annabeth shouted.

"Yes you do," Bobby told her, then turned toward Percy. "Annabeth talks about you all the time. How you're an awesome swordfighter and how you're cute and-"

"Bobby!" Annabeth shouted.

"How she_ loves_ you," he finished, emphasizing it with googly eyes.

"Boys g-go back and play yo-your ga-games, **now**!" Annabeth stuttered. They both ran off down the hall laughing at her embarrassment, which made it even worse.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "no need to be embarrassed. I am a stellar swordfighter, and I'm the hottest son of Poseidon you've ever met-"

"Nice, Percy," Annabeth snickered.

"And, I love you, too." Percy looked at her and drew her in for a kiss. They heard a bang a moment later, followed by a chorus of laughter. The couple turned around to find the twins lying on the ground, laughing.

"Were you two eavesdropping?!" Annabeth yelled.

"Well, Percy didn't answer our question," Matthew told her. Percy ran towards them arms out, and lifted them up off the ground and carried them to the living room, dropping them on the couch. The boys were laughing, and Percy told them something, he might not have meant for her to hear, but she did.

"I'll ask her eventually."


	5. Notebook

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJatO, Rick Riordan does!**

**A/N: Okay, so I had this idea after my friend kept distracting me and taking my notebook right out from in front of me, so I thought it would be fun to turn it into a Percy/Annabeth moment! Tell me what you think by reviewing! Oh and the last chapter, I just wanted to tell you, was inspired by my two friends, it's actually their potato argument! ****I've got some great and inspirational friends. And sorry for the late update! I'm a little more sane now, I went a little crazy waiting for MoA, but I finished it, and I'm hoping to get back to my other stories too!**

**Chapter 5: Notebook**

Annabeth sat at her desk with an empty notebook in front of her, thinking of ideas for her next project: ways to tell her mother she was engaged to her _favorite_ son of the sea god.

She really hoped her mom would understand that she was truly head over heels for him. She looked at the celestial bronze ring, a diamond in the center, hoping that an idea would come from it, but it was no use. The page was as blank as it was ten minutes ago.

She couldn't see him at the moment, but the green eyed boy was peering over her shoulder, reading the title on the page.

"Seriously, Annabeth? You're her daughter, she'll be happy for you," he said, making her jump. Catching her off-guard, he quickly snatched up the notebook and ran off into the living room with it.

She eyed the empty spot on the table where her notebook had been not five seconds ago, and ran into the living room.

"Percy Jackson, give me back my notebook!" she shouted. He turned around wearily and held out the notebook for her. She looked at him, trying to speculate his next move. He looked sincere, so she went for the notebook. Big mistake. He pulled it away the second she went for it, cackled like an evil witch from an old Disney Princess movie (which, yes, they had been watching recently. His favorite was The Little Mermaid, no surprise, hers was _) and ran into her room, locking her out as she heard the familiar click of the lock on her door.

She banged on the door, trying to force it open, but she knew it was useless. Last time Leo had come over, she had him install a lock on the door that could only be opened from the inside. Percy had picked the lock on more than one occasion to try to sneak up on her, or scare her when she was asleep, or to steal her laptop so she couldn't do work or… well, you get the point.

"Percy – Jackson – let – me – in – or – I'll – knock – the – door – down!" she said, emphasizing each word with a bang to the door. She body checked the door once, twice, and then on her third attempt, she didn't hit it. Instead the door swung open and she fell right into Percy's arms.

"Careful there, Wise Girl," he told her, squeezing her in his arms. She laughed at him, and he let her down, handing her back her notebook. She looked at the page, and ripped it out.

"You know what?" she asked him, "Screw this," she said, crumpling up the page and tossing it aside. "I don't care what my mother thinks. I'm happy." she told him.

"There's that optimistic attitude," he told her.

She kissed him, and thought, _this is true love_.

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	6. Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJatO. Rick Riordan does.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Little Miss Readaholic here! Read the latest installment of **_**Hopes, Dreams, Wishes**_** now! **

**I have some news! I'm seriously blanking when it comes to my 1-word chapter prompts. So, I'll be taking requests! Just review the story with a word that you think I should use as a prompt and your pen name! At the beginning of the chapter, I'll post the word, like normal, and put the user who requested the word in my A/N! Review your word suggestions! Thanks a lot! **

**Eyes**

Annabeth woke up lazily one morning, her head buried in the crook of Percy's neck. She enjoyed having him with her every night. Whenever she was with him, she didn't have the terrifying nightmares that used to haunt her dreams. He was her rock. Solid, steady, always there.

She crawled off of the bed, careful not to wake her sleeping Seaweed Brain. It was Saturday, and he probably needed the sleep, but when she went towards the door, she heard a loud snore coming from the bed.

She turned to look at Percy, who had taken full control over the king sized bed in her absence. He moved around until his entire body was spread out like a starfish. She smiled at him, and stood there for a little while, watching him. This wasn't the first time it had happened. Annabeth had stayed to watch her husband sleep before; he was just too cute when he was oblivious to his surroundings.

She could've stood there for another whole day watching him sleep, but she saw his green eyes flicker open, and he saw her standing there.

"Watching me, Wise Girl?" he said while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What? I was doing no such thing," she countered immediately, but then realized that sounded stupid. I mean, she was clearly watching him. Probably had a dazed look on her face, too.

"Sure," he said with a knowing look plastered on his face. He began rolling over on the bed, falling off in the process.

Annabeth laughed at the sight.

"Ow," Percy mumbled from floor on the other side of the bed. She knew his weak spot had been lost during the time Hera had taken him to Camp Jupiter on the other side of the United States. Now rolling off the bed hurt just as much for Percy as it did for Annabeth.

He told her he'd gotten used to not being invincible pretty quick because it was only for a short period of time that he was, but she suspected he missed it a little bit, even if he wouldn't tell her. She crawled onto the bed and stared at him over the edge.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your eyes, Annabeth?" he asked her. She grabbed his hand and hoisted him up onto the bed, smiling at him.

"Yeah. Only a million times. But have I ever told you how much I love yours? They're so hypnotizing," she responded.

"Hypnotizing, now, are they?" Percy said seductively. "Do you feel that?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"Me using my eyes to hypnotizing you into staying here with me all day," he responded.

Annabeth laughed, but she couldn't help the fact that she really wanted to.

"Sure. Let's just relax today. Stay here, all day. Sounds great."

And that's exactly what they did, well…. maybe they did a little more than relax.

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you like it! **

**And remember to review word requests!**

**Stay up to date by favoriting/following this story! Read my others if you want, too!**


	7. Ideas

**A/N: Another fanfiction challenge with dianasoren. The promts: radio, daisy, apple pie.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but now, hopefully, since I've said this a billion times, I'm back!**

**Ideas**

Annabeth was sitting on the ledge of a rock overlooking the lake at camp. She loved this one spot, particularly because she had a good view of everything. She could see a Demeter kid trying to make a daisy bloom, the Apollo kids dancing to the hottest new songs on the radio, a Diyonysus kid bringing an apple pie back to his cabin, and Percy swimming in the clear blue water below her. He resurfaced a few moments later, and looked at her intently.

"Percy, what are you doing?" she said haughtily.

"Thinking," he said, still staring at her.

"Wonderful," she said sarcastically, "Your ideas are always the best."

"Just for that, I'm putting my idea into action," he whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the water with him. She didn't see it coming, so she began to choke on a bit of the water. Percy easily created a simple bubble of air around the two. She opened her eyes as he tapped her on the shoulder, only to see his lips coming closer to hers.

She closed the gap and tasted his wet, salty lips. She smiled between kisses. For a moment, she pulled away.

"You know, sometimes your ideas are really dumb, and then sometimes they're just plain brilliant," she said, and she kissed him again.


	8. Necklace

**A/N: Here's a oneshot that's NOT Percabeth! (Shocker, right?) Anyway, Temporary Love gave me these prompts:**

**Series: Percy Jackson**

**Characters: Grover and Juniper**

**Prompt: Necklace. **

**So here it is, the next chapter in ****Hopes, Dreams, Wishes:**

**Necklace**

Grover was walking down the path in the forest, Juniper's hand in his. He looked over at her pale skin, her amber, flower filled hair, and smiled.

He'd never thought he'd be on a date, much less have a girlfriend.

She looked over at him, and saw him smiling.

"What're you smiling at?" she giggled.

"Just, I never thought I'd be in a relationship with the most beautiful girl ever," he said, and scooped her up, putting her on his back as they galloped through the forest. Juniper was laughing like crazy, and finally, when they reached the edge of the forest, he put her down and they both fell onto the grass the Demeter kids always kept green and freshly trimmed.

"Hey Grover," Juniper said, "I've got something for you."

"What is it?" he asked.

She pulled a green and brown leather necklace out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Grover, I made this for you. When a nymph gives their lover a homemade necklace, it represents love and compassion for the other person. I feel that way about you, and I hope you'll take it."

"Of course I love you, Juniper. I love you so much," he said, as he took the necklace and slipped it over his head.

"I love you, too, Grover."

And they kissed. Of course, Grover had kissed Juniper before, but this time, it felt different, stronger, like their relationship was really and truly meant to last forever.


	9. Relationship

**A/N:**

**Oh. My. Gods.**

**OH MY GODS.**

**Asdflkjasdf**

**The House Of Hades cover. **

**I have no words.**

**And I'm crying. **

**MY GODS PERCABETH.**

**So I wrote this drabble to satisfy my Percabeth Feels.**

**Hope you like. **

**OH! So I just realized how totally out of order all of these one-shots are, and I don't want to change them now. The order is probably pretty random, so yeah. **

**Anyway, here's**

**Relationship**

"You're overreacting," Percy said to Annabeth, who was sitting on their bed, refusing to listen to what anyone else had to say. She wouldn't even tell Percy what she was so upset about, but knowing her, it probably was something work related. Stress. A deadline.

"Am I now?" she shot back, tears streaming down her face. "Do you want to know what I'm so upset about? My mother. That's what. She's mad about this," she whispered, pointing to her engagement ring, "about us."

"What?" he said. "She knows I make you happy, and that you want this. What's the problem?"

"That I'm actually marrying the son of the sea god. She basically said if she was a mortal, she'd disown me."

"Annabeth, don't. Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Let your mother control our relationship. Don't let her make the choice for you. If you want to marry me, then I'll happily marry you. But if it'll make you miserable, then it's okay if you don't want to," he said. But really, he wasn't okay with that. He'd be broken if Annabeth didn't want to marry him. They'd known each other since they were 12 and had begun dating at 16, and at 20, he had finally proposed to her. He didn't want to rush the proposal. Wanted to let fate run its course, and not rush into things. He had waited 4 years, loved this girl much longer.

"You know what," she said, confidently, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I love you, and I'm not letting my mother get in the way of it. I can't let her dictate my life. It's mine to live, not hers."

"That's more like my Annabeth."

"I'm not 'yours', thank you very much," she said, smirking.

"Now, I just want to ask you, with all this, do you still want a big wedding? We could go get married, small and quiet, our mortal parents, Grover, Thalia, maybe a few others, if you want," he said.

"Yes. That's all I want. I don't want to turn this into some sort of fight between our godly parents. Mind you, Aphrodite will probably show up, invited or not."

Percy laughed, knowing it most likely to be true. That goddess always found a way to sneak into his love life. She was the goddess of love, though. She knew everything.

"Me, you, Thals, Grover, your dad, your brothers, your stepmom, my mom and Paul. Do you think Grover would want to bring Juniper?" he asked Annabeth.

"Probably. I think we can do 9 guests. Cheap reception," she said in response.

"Could we just have the reception at Paul's? He'd let us."

"If he says it's okay, that's great."

"Look at us, planning the wedding. We're almost done."

"I wouldn't say that. There's still things to do," she said, "Come on, we can go get started, talk to your mom and Paul right now. We can take the subway downtown."

Percy cursed. "I hate the subway."

"Suck it up, you've fought monsters worse than the horrid underground."

"At least the monsters don't reek of rotting food and sweaty old men, wait… nevermind."

"Come on Percy, let's go," she said, as she took his hand and dragged her whiny fiancé out the door.


	10. Closer

**A/N: Here's another challenge that I did with A Bird of Many Flavours, with the pairing Thalia and Luke, and the prompts of pencil, potato and backpack.**

**Oh, and contrary to the belief of A Bird of Many Flavours, I am cooler than him. Just so you all know. ;)**

**Here's:**

**Closer**

Thalia couldn't fall asleep. Luke had offered to take the first watch to let Thalia and their new travelling companion Annabeth rest, but Thalia just couldn't shut her eyes. After what happened today, she wasn't sure if she would be able to again.

Today, she and Luke had run into a seven year old girl swinging a hammer and screaming for the monsters to go away. And then, they had given her a knife. After that, they told her all about the raging world of monsters and gods and goddesses and demigods. She cried.

Thalia felt sick enough to throw up the potatoes that she had eaten for dinner, even though her stomach needed the food.

She heard Luke rummage through his backpack and saw him pull out a notebook and a pencil. He began scribbling onto the page, almost like he was taking notes in class. If only they were normal. But they weren't. The three of them were all runaways, trying to survive. Lost in thought, she almost didn't feel the gentle pull on her sleeve.

"Thalia," a voice whispered. It was Annabeth. "I can't sleep."

Thalia turned to look at the seven year old, grey eyes wide. She could tell from the intensity in Annabeth's eyes that she was intelligent. Probably a daughter of Athena.

"Are you having a bad dream, Annabeth?" Thalia asked, pulling her into a hug. Annabeth hugged her tightly.

"Yeah," she whispered, and started crying gently into Thalia's shoulder. She pulled away a few moments later, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her pajamas. "I'm sorry," Annabeth said.

"About what? Your dreams? Annabeth, we all have bad dreams, us demigods probably more than anyone else."

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I get bad dreams all the time. Now, I want you to get some rest. We need to keep moving tomorrow. I'll be right here, okay?"

"Okay," she said, drifting back to sleep. For a few moments, everything was silent.

"I feel bad for her," Luke said, still writing in his notebook. His white-gold hair was glinting in the moonlight, which was also making his skin look paler.

"I've felt sick ever since she cried over dinner. I feel like we've ruined her life."

"We probably have, but we probably saved her, too. If she lived not knowing, she probably would have gotten killed. Yeah, she may never be the same, none of us will, but at least we're alive and safe right now."

"Words of wisdom. Her mom would be proud," Thalia said.

"You think her mom's Athena?"

"She's terrified of spiders, has grey eyes, and for a seven year old, is pretty intelligent. So yeah."

"Those are all some valid points. But if she's only a child of Athena, then why are monsters already after her at seven?"

"I don't know. But then again, we still don't know much, do we?" Thalia moved closer to Luke, his blue eyes brighter the closer she got.

And she got closer.

And closer.

Until her lips were locked with his.

God, for the longest time, she'd tried to convince herself that they were just friends.

But here they were, kissing, and she didn't want to stop.


End file.
